


Rin's Brain takes a Break

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [14]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Hypnosis, Intelligence Drain, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Ruby convinces Rin to take some time off mentally. In the usual way that a mischievous magic stick would.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Rin's Brain takes a Break

"What do you mean I need to relax!?"  
  
A loudmouthed black-haired girl shouted at a strange pink stick floating in the middle of her room, the sheer vibrations of her voice causing it to twirl around in response. "What kind of magical artifact tells their owner that they need to relax!? Especially when said owner has some very important business to take care of that relies on said artifact!?" She continued to shout, clearly not pleased with what she had to hear.   
  
The stick twirled around a little more before it came to a stop, a nervous laugh echoing from its tip. "W-Well! You're really wound up, and you wouldn't want your boyfriend to see you being abusive, would you?" The voice said as the winged stick tried to flutter away... only to get grabbed and yanked closer by the girl, causing it to let out a panicked yelp.  
  
Its responses did nothing to calm the girl, Tohsaka Rin. If anything, the fact that it had just implied that she would be caught in some rather unfortunate implications just made her angrier! "Listen here, Ruby! If you let Emiya know, I'm going to make sure that you're broken into so many pieces that even Zelretch can't fix you! ARE. WE. CLEAR?" Rin's tone turned grave the more she emphasized her words, causing the winged stick to squirm in her grip.  
  
"N-Not so tight! You're going to shatter me!" It continued to act defiantly as it 'gasped' out in worry. As expected of the Mystic Code Magical Ruby. A notoriously mischevious and annoying artifact that had already caused its new owner so much trouble that it was amazing she hadn't broken it already. But considering its latest suggestion, its days might just be numbered.  
  
In one last effort to try and save its skin, it stammered out one last defensive statement. "H-He'll like it better when you're de-stressed! Come on, you know how he is, just take a day or so off, and he'll appreciate you more! Besides, the stuffy teachers don't care about you, so they won't miss you if you're staying away!"  
  
That caused the Magus to stop in her tracks, which in turn meant that the stick could safely escape her grip with little more than a few fractures to the sides of its main body. "...A day, you say? Just a day?" Rin asked with the most serious tone she could muster, as she kept glaring daggers at the stick. "And then everything will be back to normal? How do I know this isn't another one of your pranks?"  
  
"You don't, but it's not like you're going to say no once you're like that. You always go along with these silly ideas once you show curiosity!" Now that Ruby managed to get away from its owner, it turned up the cheeky charm like it usually did, prompting her to shake her head in response.  
  
The Magus sighed aloud as she crossed her arms. "Fine. How do you expect me to relax? A bath? A trip filled with entertainment that should keep me unwound?" She started firing off questions, only for a bright light to shine from the star near the tip of the stick. "W-Wait, hold on, what are you doing!?"  
  
If the stick could smile, Rin would be able to see the shit-eating grin that it was trying to project. "Helping you relax! Just look at the pretty light!" It chimed, and frankly, the girl had no chance to avoid staring straight ahead at it. It was such a pretty, captivating light that just filled up her entire headspace...  
  
What... what was she doing exactly? Last she rem... "Owwie..." She muttered as she tried to recall what had just happened, only to get a massive headache since there was nothing to remember. She couldn't even understand what remembering actually meant, only that her brain-thingy was throbbing in all the wrong kind of ways. "Hurtieee..."  
  
"Mmhm, it hurts, doesn't it? Just loooook at the light, silly! It'll make the pain go away, and you'll be nice and giggly and stupid for an entire day! See, this is the way to relax! To be completely brainless so you don't think about thinking about bad things!" Ruby chimed as it flew closer to its owner's face, causing her eyes to turn the same shade as the shine...  
  
That wasn't all either. The more her head grew empty, the more her body responded by using that lack of smarts to enhance the rest of her. Her skin took on a slightly deeper color making her stand out just a little more, her lips plumped up into nice and sensitive pillows, and her entire body smoothed out in a way, making her look like a proper doll of a woman, so to speak.  
  
Aside from the extra sexual enhancements that became readily apparent. Her breasts quickly grew to the point where they brushed up against the fabric of her red shirt, nearly tearing it apart due to the fast growth in comparison to their original subdued size. Her hips weren't far behind either, as her panties practically vanished up her crack, turning them into a makeshift thong while her skirt did little to cover up that newfound naughtiness.  
  
"Like, gosh... You're right, stick! It feels so much nicer to not worry about thinking! Like, it's like my head's in the clouds or something! How'd you do that? Can I make people do that?" Rin quickly launched into a bunch of questions aimed straight at the stick, not at all realizing that she had been changed in more ways than just through her mind. Of course, she didn't, she was far too stupid at this point to do so, but it was still an amusing contrast.  
  
Ruby swayed around in midair before giggling. "You can, but you're a bimbo for a day, Rin! You shouldn't be worrying about things like that, unle..." It started trailing off, only to laugh. "Oh, wait, I know why you might want it. Here, just..." It made a connection that made the Magus' head tilt in confusion, while it brushed its tip up against her tearing shirt. Not only did it suddenly change into a shape that would let it stretch a little extra... but it also had quite the nice looking cleavage window.   
  
"Just show those puppies to whoever's being mean, and they'll see things your way! Then you can both spend the entire day being idiots, and you can thank me tomorrow." It continued, not adding that it planned on disappearing before the day was over. It didn't want to get broken over somebody's knee for its latest awful plan!  
  
Rin smiled a little as she started pushing her hands up against her brand new and super sensitive breasts, letting out a sensual moan from those pillows of hers. "Oh jeez... These things are reaaallly good..." She muttered as she licked her lips, gradually developing an oral fixation. As a bimbo should, given that the spell that Ruby cast was intended to leave the victim a bimbo for a certain period.  
  
As the black-haired girl played with her funbags, a loud sound echoed from the door. "Tohsaka! Let me in! I want to have a few words with you after what you did!" The words belonged to an angry and distinctly Finnish voice, somebody that the Magus could identify with ease despite her reduced capability to think. And it made the bimbo pout, pushing out her lips to accentuate how silly she looked.  
  
Taking this as its cue to leave, Ruby quickly jolted out of one of the windows as the door was rudely kicked in. The Finn didn't have time to play around, it seemed. "Ohohohoho. Tohsaka Rin! Do you think you can just hide away from me when you've slighted me yet again? How utterly hopeless! I should be spanking that defiance out of you, but then you wouldn't be near as fun to play with..." The newly arrived blonde launched into a tirade, only to notice that something was more than a little wrong.  
  
"Luuuuuviiaaaa..." Rin muttered in a cute yet annoyed tone that completely didn't fit how she currently looked. It was a little funny to see the Magus with a pair of tits that were the size of her head, looking as angry as she possibly could and failing at being intimidating in any fashion. If anything, it just made her rival laugh more in a confused fashion. "Hey! Stop laughing! It's not funny! You're being really mean right now!"  
  
The blonde, Luviagelita Edelfelt, just couldn't stop laughing at the bimbofied visage of her rival. "You must be joking, Tohsaka! Look at yourself! You look like a commoner lost in the clouds! You would be the laughing stock of the entire Clock Tower if I were to leak this! In fact..." Now that she was armed with ammo to ruin her rival's life, the look on the Finnish girl's face was pricelessly cruel.  
  
Unfortunately for her, this is exactly what Ruby had prepared for. It knew that something like this would happen, and instead of letting it occur, it made a little safeguard. Something that would make sure that those two idiots would get along for a little longer than normal. "Stoooooop!" The Magus shouted as she practically dived onto her rival, smashing her straight to the ground from the size of her assets.   
  
With the two dummies now laying on the ground, it was hard for Luvia to pull her plan off. "Ohoho... Do you think you can pin me, Tohsaka? You're two years too late to even... try..." While it wouldn't be as much of an inconvenience in any ordinary instance, this was hardly that. Not only did she make the mistake of staring straight into her rival's cleavage, but her gloating let the magic in those balloons affect her that much faster.  
  
She could feel her mind just deflating out of her head as she started drooling for just a little bit. Like, thinking was getting super hard and stuff. She didn't even notice that as the magic flowed straight through her, her body changed to accommodate. Her skin tone deepened just like Rin's had, and her already impressive figure enhanced in all the right ways until the two of them were a pair of matching bombshells. The only things that made them stand apart were their heads and their outfits because they looked nearly identical otherwise.  
  
The two dolts quickly forgot their feud as they looked up and down at one another, blinking as they looked like clueless deer. A little jolt ran through their sexualized bodies, and then they immediately realized what they needed to do, as a little giggle escaped both of their mouths.  
  
They were going to have a lot of fun together until that spell ran out...  
  
\---  
  
There were a lot of things that Emiya Shirou had experienced over the last few years. He had lived through two wars, a love affair with a person that he had trusted for far too long, and all the antics that her rivalry with her fellow Magus brought her.  
  
He did not expect to come home to his shared apartment to the sight of both his lover and her rival going to town on one another, both of them looking quite honestly completely exaggerated in comparison to the ordinary woman. With asses and tits like those, and how they were rather oiled up from all the sexual activity that had presumably happened while he was away... It was a little shocking, to say the least.  
  
"Shiiirouuuu..." The two girls muttered in unison as they both started rising from the floor, covered in plenty of their fluids as they started giggling like the horny ditzy sluts they had (temporarily) become. "Come here and like, help us out..." They continued as they slowly crawled towards the redheaded boy, with a clear intent in their eyes...  
  
Shirou wasn't going to escape from this 'ambush', and by the time they were finished with him, his legs definitely weren't going to be okay. But... Hopefully, they'd apologize once this all boiled over. Hopefully, they'd go back to being the haughty girls with more egos than sense, and then everything would turn out fine. At least they wouldn't tease him over it since they were going to be far too embarrassed themselves.  
  
In the end, it was a small price to pay to see them both blushing later. That's how he rationalized it. Now, if only he could survive the night...


End file.
